


shattered pieces speak

by Elizabeth_Scripturient



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Threesome, Writing on the Body
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-01
Updated: 2006-07-01
Packaged: 2017-10-06 07:37:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/51256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabeth_Scripturient/pseuds/Elizabeth_Scripturient
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>You are possessed with a power bigger than the pain</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	shattered pieces speak

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ari (wisdomeagle)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisdomeagle/gifts).



> **Spoilers:** none  
> **Warnings:** some (consenual) pain, power dynamics, and moderately explicit f/f sex
> 
> [Originally written](http://community.livejournal.com/femslash_today/23265.html?thread=293089#t293089) for Fireworks: The Fourth of July Femslash Porn Battle ([](http://wisdomeagle.livejournal.com/profile)[**wisdomeagle**](http://wisdomeagle.livejournal.com/)'s prompt: Harry Potter, McGonagall/Luna/Hermione, redaction)
> 
> Title twists [Louise Gluck's "The Red Poppy"](http://musesfool.livejournal.com/1134847.html). Summary/Teaser is a lyric from ["Heartspark Dollarsign" by Everclear](http://www.songmeanings.net/lyric.php?lid=1150).

With each stroke of McGonagall's wand, Hermione's skin burned. Professor McGonagall and Luna were spelling information into her _skin_. Words and images and hidden codes, and it had to be done just _right_. Somewhere along the line, Professor McGonagall had discovered that Luna had a knack for discerning the nuances of this work -- Hermione had once heard her try to explain it to Ron by likening it to sudoku -- so she had been enlisted to help her perfect the spell; and now it was time to actually _use_ it.

It was Professor McGonagall's idea, so of course Hermione had volunteered. So now here she was, naked, her skin on fire with magic, while Professor McGonagall and Luna stood behind her.

At first, she could feel each stroke -- the almost metallic feel of the original spell, and the burning sensation of any correction -- but now it was all a haze and if she had more thought left she would be wondering how she was still standing up, but the only thought she had was that she was doing it for Professor McGonagall, for Professor McGonagall.

This was her mantra through the haze, and it was some time before she realized that her skin was cooling. She opened her eyes slowly and saw Professor McGonagall standing in front of her.

"Good girl," McGonagall said, and brushed her lips against Hermione's, and Hermione thought that now she could die happy. McGonagall ran her thumb along Hermione's lips. Hermione let her mouth fall open, and McGonagall slipped her thumb in. Hermione suckled it greedily.

She felt Luna's fingers running along her cunt. Oh, _this_ is why Luna was here. She didn't know where Luna had learned to do this, but _oh_ this was good. She felt so _taken care of_.

And as she orgasmed, she knew she could survive whatever came next.


End file.
